


Grab

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 预警关键词：禁闭室、半强迫、低烧SEX等要素均含有。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 18





	Grab

嗯？你在走神？佐助忽然低低地问了他一句。

鸣人被顶得呻吟一声，嗓子里发甜，好像食道里面冻结了一团血块，堵着还喘不上气来。

他累得要命，骑在佐助身上起起伏伏了好半天，也根本记不清自己已经射了几回。鸣人眼神涣散，目光越过了佐助汗湿的肩膀看着其他的东西，但由于姿势的关系，佐助并不能知道鸣人眯起眼睛在专注地看什么。

禁闭室不大，不允许两个成年男性直起身体。佐助通常不会选择让鸣人主动，他喜欢让对方跪着，自己从后面脱了鸣人的裤子然后插入，强硬且冷漠，带着属于宇智波佐助特有的温度，只有鸣人才知道，因此他会为了对方突如其来的挺进而发出又软又低的喘息。

鸣人在看那面土灰色的砖墙，残留着不知道哪个年头留下来的血迹，已经变成了棕黑色。据说这个禁闭室原来是刑讯房，拷问队的人常常在此地出没。然后他又联想到了宇智波一族，这个正在和他行男女之事的青年也姓宇智波，他的父亲曾经是拷问队的大队长。

那里没什么东西，但不知为何鸣人看得很专注，而这样的专注在佐助看来又是另外一回事。他有些不满地咬了咬鸣人的肩膀，在皮肉没有受伤的地方留下了一圈深红色的牙印，周围的皮肤泛着淡淡的青。

你在看什么？佐助掐着他的腰，狠狠下压后自己也挺腰向上埋得更深。对方唔了一声，脑袋垂下来，激烈的动作大概让他上身没有痊愈的伤不太好受。

鸣人咬着牙，你、你轻一点。

被关禁闭之前不是还强硬得很吗？佐助没什么感情地笑了笑，那个表情让鸣人有点紧张，他又说，下次任务在年后，我会跟你一起去。

什么——嗯！鸣人有些讶异地惊呼一声，话才说到一半，也不知道是佐助刻意为之还是真就这么巧，体内的东西碾过了敏感的腺体，内壁处某块柔软的区域正跳突着发疼，酸胀得让鸣人想要掉泪。

他的泪腺相较于部队里的其他人来说有些过于发达，至少在某些方面的确如此。佐助对性事的看法与常人不同，称得上冷漠和刻薄。他做这事的时候呈现出来的面貌不会令人心安，但又能如此准确地让鸣人知晓自己的欲望从何而来。

这样冷淡不加雕琢的性事风格大概只有宇智波佐助才有，没有热烈至死的快活，也没有如同坦克战队轰炸过的焦灼痕迹，让人心生温暖。鸣人所能感觉到的是真切的人的体温，还有佐助握紧他腰或者手指陷入臀部时的痛，而只有这些更为真实的东西会让他觉得爽快起来，并且无法自拔地沉溺其中。

他原本是要被关两个星期的禁闭的，在相安无事的七天过后，某个凌晨的四点钟，那扇和鸣人一同熟睡的铁门被人打开了。鸣人蜷缩在角落里忍受伤口处长出新肉的折磨，昏昏沉沉地被黎明前的一抹光亮照亮了半张脸。而佐助就站在门的前面，脱下了他的外套。

还是很冷的天气，鸣人半睡着被人扒掉了裤子，一种令人倍觉羞耻的色情水声响了起来，他的耳朵被轻柔地舔舐着，成为了转移他注意力的方式，而后一根手指就这么直接捅进了他后面是入口，大概还带着唾液和血。

鸣人是闻着性爱的味道彻底清醒过来的，佐助早就在那个时候强迫他射了一次。屋子里充斥了甜到怪异的铁锈味，还有交合时所能散发出的荷尔蒙的气息，好歹让这间冰冷的禁闭室回了些温度。

鸣人扬起脖子承受佐助不打招呼的强硬插入，他知道对方总是这么自说自话。胸膛前和手臂上的伤处缠着绷带，依稀还有开裂渗血的迹象，佐助此时的闯入无疑是对疼痛的雪上加霜，但鸣人无暇去管。他知道自己也很想要他，在劫后余生之时。

你醒了？

唔、佐助……你是怎么、进来的？鸣人眨巴几下眼睛，支吾着问他，下巴处还有来不及咽下的唾液残留，看着有种说不上来的色情。

佐助嗯了一声，凑过去吻了吻鸣人的耳朵，气息吐在他的耳畔，找我哥借的钥匙，只是一晚上而已。

你、你这不是……滥用职权吗！鸣人气得捏了捏佐助的肩膀。

佐助勾起嘴角，原本扶着鸣人腰的手慢慢下滑，径直摸到了他柔软的臀肉上。他玩弄着那两片肉，十分随意地靠在背后的混凝土墙上，有些好笑地回答他，那不叫滥用职权，白痴。

呃——

鸣人一口气没有喘上来，他费力地抬起腿，缓缓地坐下，好让佐助的性器全部塞入，变着角度碾压那处能够得到快感的地方。他全身泛着红，连同洁白的纱布上刺眼的棕红，微微佝着身体的样子像一件艺术品。

鸣人忽然颤抖地叫了一声，一直硬得淌水的那根东西抖了两下，却什么也没有射出来。他难过地抓紧了佐助的肩膀，眼泪打湿的视线里什么也看不清。

他模糊地嘟囔，喘着气说，佐助……我、我不行了、很……痛。

哪里痛？佐助轻声问他，舌尖缓慢温柔地舔过鸣人挺起胸膛时暴露在他眼前的乳晕。他上下齿贝缓缓用力咬合，碾磨了两下，再抬眼向上去观察鸣人的表情，对方显然已经被折磨得有些失去意识了，脸上泛着不正常的红。

伤口……还有、里面也很……很痛。鸣人别开脸，手扒着佐助掐在他腰间的手，低低地央求着，我不行了。

佐助闻言叹了一口气，动作也跟着停了下来。黑暗中他只能捕捉到鸣人流泪时微微睁开的蓝色宝石，而那样的光亮对他而言也已经足够。他凑上去亲吻了对方发出呻吟的嘴，舌头探进去和他的缠在一起，上下都将对方填满。

佐助掐着鸣人的膝弯将对方推倒在地，体内的性器由于姿势的变化滑出来一些。佐助挺腰再次插入身下的金发青年，看见对方十分羞耻地抬臂挡住了眼睛。

我还没射，只能麻烦你暂时忍耐一下。佐助冷静地吐出一句话，而后开始抽动塞入的性器，变换着角度碾他的腺体。

鸣人被干得身体直发颤，越到后面佐助触及到的身体部位就越发滚烫，他心里怀着疑惑，将性器慢慢抽出，又猛地一下顶进去。

啊……唔、唔……佐助——

他的声音打着颤叫出佐助的名字，为这一下狠顶又交了货，并晃腿示意自己不能再继续做下去。但情况非常不妙，佐助蹙着眉大力顶弄几下，显然也意识到了不对劲的地方。

你发烧了？佐助俯下身贴着他的额头，最后终于得出结论。他冷哼一声，你可真是队里的模范士兵，为了谁都能不要命。

我……

鸣人想要争辩点什么，但压在他身上的佐助却并不想听他继续说下去。鸣人总归有他自己的理由，那天性中的热情和友好对谁都是如此，爱憎分明到让人觉得不可思议，偏偏这样明亮的人是如此真切地活在自己身边，让人想要不由自主地抓住，抓紧他。

队里没有给你处分吧？

为、什么问……唔！这个……？

佐助问着，他毫不留情地侵犯着鸣人体内的每一处，每次顶入抽出都会让鸣人颤抖，嘴里吐出微弱的喘息，摇晃着被他掐住的双腿好似在拒绝，可眼神迷茫中带着的脆弱却让人无法施予怜悯。

佐助……佐助。鸣人低低地叫着他的名字，他伸出手捂住自己腹部靠上的伤口，呲牙咧嘴地呼着痛，快感的来袭足够猛烈，好像在下一秒就能彻底抽走他残存的理智。

佐助哼了一声，他发力顶进最深，手从鸣人的腰后绕过搂紧了对方，重新回到了一开始的姿势。他贴近了对方的耳朵，轻轻地道，还有两个小时才天亮，不要浪费了。

FIN.


End file.
